


Better With You

by sassycatto



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Assume they're set after KH3 unless stated otherwise!, M/M, Very fluffy!!, length of each oneshot will be... inconsistent, very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatto/pseuds/sassycatto
Summary: Collection of some Roxas/Ventus oneshots and short drabbles!
Relationships: Roxas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Cold Nights

“Ro-xaas!” Ven’s whine carried across the chilly room as the blonde shivered on the bed. “Come back, I’m cold!”

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’,” Roxas responded tiredly, approaching the bed as he tossed on a comfy long sleeved shirt. While the room was dark, it was easy to see Ven’s trembling form in the light of the moon. Roxas sat in bed next to him.

“...No wonder you’re cold,” Roxas said with a roll of his eyes. “Blanket’s practically halfway off the bed.”

With that, Roxas grabbed the comforter from Ven’s hands, earning him a few small whines of protest, and pulled the blanket up onto them both. Ven was significantly more covered now, but nowhere near satisfied. Yet instead of voicing this, Ven took a more active approach: grabbing Roxas by the waist and pulling him down. Of course, Ven greatly miscalculated where Roxas would fall and let out a small yelp as most of Roxas’s weight fell on him.

“You okay?” Roxas asked as he chuckled and scooted off of Ventus, who was still hugging his waist. Roxas settled in next to Ven, resting his head near Ven’s.

“Mmh, yeah,” Ventus answered, eyes heavy. “Kinda startled me, though….”

“Hey, you’re the one who pulled me!” Roxas exclaimed with a chuckle, getting comfortable where he lay.

Ven began to move his arms from Roxas’s waist to his middle, then to his shoulders. Roxas smiled at Ven’s small hug, and that smile turned into a grin when Ven left a flurry of kisses on Roxas’s collarbone. Roxas practically melted into Ven’s embrace, a dreamy sigh escaping him. However, the moment was interrupted when Ven gave a violent shiver. He pressed into Roxas further, pressing his face into the other blonde’s neck, teeth clattering.

“So… cold….” 

Roxas sighed, hugging Ven tight. He began to gently brush a hand through Ven’s hair, humming contently. He pulled the blanket a bit higher so they were covered from neck to toe. Ven’s response was to hug Roxas tighter, nuzzling his head against the other’s neck.

“How are you so warm when it’s so cold?” Ven muttered, voice muffled into Roxas’s collarbone.

“Dunno,” Roxas mumbled, a teasing smile tugging at his lips. “How are you so cute when you’re pestering me and keeping me awake?”

Ven snorted a laugh, giving Roxas’s neck a quick kiss. “You better get used to it, ‘cause I’m going to be pestering you  _ all _ night long.”

...No matter how cold the world around them was, Ven’s laughter could warm Roxas’s heart forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heehee, first fic published to AO3 and it's this shorty. I like to imagine this is a few months after Roxas and Ven start dating. This was actually inspired by a prompt on twitter, which I posted on my tumblr blog here: https://kittyswritingvault.tumblr.com/. I might start taking some Roxas/Ventus prompts/request there in the future, so check it out if you want to!


	2. Glider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's cute to imagine this being set before Ven and Rox actually start dating and are just. Obliviously mutually pining over one another.

Okay, so Roxas  _ definitely _ wasn’t jealous. Really! He just found it a  _ little  _ weird that Ventus knew how to transform his Keyblade into an awesome hover board while he didn’t. It was just a tad bit  _ unfair _ that Ven got to  _ fly _ while Roxas was stuck using some boring old skateboard. Especially since Ven looked so  _ cool _ when he rode around on his glider, with the wind blowing through his hair as he zoomed through the streets of Twilight Town, impressing  _ everyone _ who looked his way….

...Okay, maybe Roxas was a  _ little  _ jealous. But it was impossible not to be! It was  _ amazing  _ how fast Ventus could fly, how he had mastered balancing on the glider while making sharp turns. Seeing Ven rushing through the air was really something  _ special. _ He looked so happy, so  _ free _ , and Roxas with his skateboard could never  _ dream _ of how awesome it must feel to fly like that. The glider was amazing.

_...Ven  _ was amazing.

“Do you want to try?”

Ventus’s voice snapped Roxas from his thoughts. A small blush graced his cheeks as he realized he had been staring at Ven for a while. Ven wasn’t wearing his armor today, seeing as he wasn’t using his glider to travel the Lanes Between, so Roxas was able to get a good look at the curious smile on his face. Ven tilted his head, gesturing to the glider with his hand.

“Me? Ride… your glider?” Roxas asked, a bit surprised at first. “Oh, fuck yeah.”

Ven smiled, walking over to the glider and hoping on. When Roxas looked at him quizzically, Ven extended a hand.

“Lemme show you how to fly it, and then you can try yourself!”

“...I seriously doubt that’s gonna work, Ven.”

“We’ll never know if we don’t try!” Ven said with a smile. “Besides, thought you would be more open to the idea of ‘improvising’, you know… since you did try to fight Heartless with a stick, back in the Organization.”

Roxas  _ really  _ regretted telling him that story.

“Come ooon, Roxas! It’ll be fun!” Ven smiled even wider, shaking his hand out to get Roxas’s attention.

With a sigh, Roxas walked forward, taking Ven’s hand ( _ so soft and warm and welcoming _ ) in his own. Ven pulled Roxas up in front of him, causing the glider to shift. To say it was a tight squeeze would be putting it lightly. After the glider stopped wobbling under the boy’s shared weight, Roxas found himself pressed right up against Ven. Roxas couldn’t help the fact that a blush rose to his cheeks once he felt his butt press against Ven’s thighs, or that Ven’s chest was pressed  _ right _ up against Roxas’s back. Suddenly Ven’s chin was on Roxas’s shoulder and his arms around his waist. Roxas’s face was now red as a tomato, and he was grateful Ven couldn’t get a good look at him from this angle. 

The glider still shifted and wobbled beneath them, but Roxas didn’t notice, instead too focused on the rapid beating of his heart as Ven moved his arms higher, wrapping around Roxas’s chest. Ventus’s breath tickled at Roxas’s earlobe, and in his panic, Roxas let out a spluttered cough.

“You okay?” Ven’s voice was soft and sweet, his breath tickling Roxas’s skin.

“Uh, ye-yeah,” Roxas answered, growing more flustered as his voice cracked.

Ven clearly didn’t realize the effect he was having on his look-alike, instead leaning a bit more of his weight onto Roxas. 

“Okay, ready to fly?” Ven asked. “On the count of three, lean forward.”

Roxas nodded, though his mind was still racing.

“One.”

Roxas swallowed, desperately trying to steady his beating heart.

“Two.”

Ven’s lips were practically brushing against Roxas’s ear. Ven was oblivious.

“And….”

Ven shifted, hugging Roxas tighter. Roxas noticed the sensation of Ven’s heart beating against his back, slow and steady. Ven pressed his warm cheek against Roxas’s neck, causing that cherry red blush to turn darker. Roxas could feel Ven’s lips  _ finally _ touch the rim of his ear, breath tickling the side of his head. 

Light, Roxas felt like he was going to  _ die. _

“Three!”


End file.
